Untold Desires
by ladywhiplasher
Summary: After a wild party, Skipper and Private end up having sex. But they didn t wanted this to happen. How will this affect their friendship? And will they finally admit their feelings for each other? oneshot. Warning: Including sex scenes! please review.THX


**Hi Guys, now its my time to write a rated M story. And I decided to make this as romantic as possible. I thought that Private and Skipper are a really cute couple. So this story has a really passionate sex scene. I warned you. But I tried to keep this real. (So no dicks or vaginas) Its all about love and physical pleasure. I warned you once again. Please read and review. Tell me what you´re thinking about the story. ladywhiplasher**

King Julien's birthday party was the hottest party the zoo ever had. All zoo inhabitants were invited and enjoyed themselves splendidly. Even the penguins just had a good time. There was loud music, snacks and a lot of drinks. All drank and ate and soon the party guests were very drunk.

Most of them, however, had never drunk alcohol before and reacted accordingly strongly to its effect. Skipper drank together with Private one drink by another, and they sat together the whole evening. But suddenly King Julien grabbed an empty bottle, with whom they should play spin the bottle. At first it caught Marlene and Julien himself, then Rico and the small Mort, which were pretty drunk, had to kiss each other according to the bottle.

All had great fun, but in the last round it hit Private and Skipper. Both hesitated briefly, but after the cheers of the other and they kissed each other too. The kiss was brief and fleeting, but it was a very special moment for both of them. After the game finished, they continued celebrating unrestrained. But this seemingly innocent kiss didn´t let go of Skippers and Privates mind. Both were very drunk and Private and his leader wanted to get some minutes outside the lemur habitat.

They wanted to be alone. "Skipper, this kiss was just totally awesome, don´t you think?" Private stammered and looked deep into the eyes of the leader. Skipper just nodded slightly, but he had some strange glint in his eyes. They were getting a burning desire to kiss once more again. So they did it, but it was not just the kiss anymore. The two went fast to the HQ so no one could disturb them from whats coming up now. Skipper kissed the little penguin so violently that he almost got no time to breathe, but Private didn´t seem to mind.

Grabbed by a sudden flare of passion Private got Skipper to go one step fruther. Then it happened. Skipper and Private had sex with each other. It was for both the very first time, but they were guided by their emotions and succeeded to bring each other to a grand climax. It was not a single word between the two, but their bodies harmonized as if they were born for each other. After the wild sex and because of the alcohol both fell asleep, but no one of them was aware of what they had done.

The next morning ...

Skipper woke up late. His head ached and he felt slightly dizzy. He tried to remember how much he actually had drunk last night. But then he looked at Private who was still asleep. All of a sudden the memories of the last night retured to his mind and the leader got a huge shock. "What have I done, how could I allow this to happen?" Skipper asked himself and he felt a strange feeling in his stomach.

It felt like he had just committed a terrible crime. He quickly jumped up and tried to behave as unobtrusive as possible, but inside he made terrible accusations. Kowalski and Rico were both awake and hadn´t noticed anything of all this. "Morning, Skipper. The party yesterday was indeed a blast. I think I´ll never drink even a drop of King Julien's drinks." Kowalski mumbled and held his aching head. Rico also seemed to have a bit exaggerated yesterday, but Skipper said nothing, because he had caused a big mess himself.

Suddenly Kowalski looked up. "Where did you two actually go last night?" asked the scientist and the leader looked inquiringly. Skipper had expected this question from him and yet he winced. "We, uh, we were tired and wanted to go to bed." muttered the leader, hoping that Kowalski didn´t suspect anything. "Okay, and why did you two sleep on the floor?" He dug further. Now Kowalski really hit a nerve.

"Um, no idea. We were just joking around a little bit, and drunk as we´ve been, we fell asleep on the floor." Skipper muttered embarrassed. But he tried to sound as normal as possible, and Kowalski was satisfied with that answer. The lunch went very quiet in the penguin habitat, because no one felt like talking.

Private woke up in the afternoon and everything was in a strange mood. He could still remember the events of last night. He didn´t know what to make of it, but somehow he liked the idea that he had Skipper for one night just for himself. But he wanted to keep that as a secret. The leader saw that the little penguin had just got up and gave him a quick glance. Private blankly looked back. Both didn´t know how to deal with this delicate situation.

Skipper made himself terrible accusations the whole day along. "I took the little penguins innocence. I , who was always like a father to him. How could this happen?" wondered Skipper and moved gradually back from the others.

"He's too young for this, even I was not ready. He should have to experience it differently. We never had a conversation about sex. How could I do that to him?" Skipper thought and sank into a pool of doubt and questions. Suddenly Private stood behind him and looked at him with a strange look. It was a mix of stolen innocence and disappointment. Skipper got a painful sting in the stomach. "Private, I ..." muttered the leader and tried to explain to him. "Let's talk, Skipper," said Private in a strange toneless voice.

Without another word both went in Kowalski's lab and locked the door, because that was nobody else's business. But anyway, Kowalski and Rico had lain down to catch up the lost sleep from yesterday. When Skipper and Private were all alone in the lab the situation was very tense. The leader asumed that Private made him a lot of accusations now, so he tried to explain his crime somehow. "Private, listen to me. I don´t know what got into me yesterday. I didn´t want to do that to you. It shouldn´t have been your first time and especially not with me. I have taken your viginity and also mine." Skipper tried to explain, but Private looked sad on the floor.

The leader expected this reaction and didn´t say any further word. He wanted to hug the small penguin, but somehow he didn´t dare to get closer to him. After five minutes of eerie silence, Skipper just jumped over his shadow and walked a few steps toward Private. But before he could do anything, Private started to talk. "I thought you knew it, Skipper. It was not your fault." Private murmured softly. Skipper didn´t understand what he meant, but somehow, his self-doubt about the whole thing didn´t felt no longer as wrong as in the beginning.

"What do you mean?" asked the leader of wonder and hope that Private will tell him the whole truth now. "Skipper, I didn´t know how you feel about this. ... But I think what we did was the best thing that happened to me in my life." declared Private, but Skipper couldn´t believe what he just heard.

It was quite ovious to him now. But he wouldn´t admit it, because deep in his heart he felt the same. "Does that mean that you wanted to sleep with me?" Skipper asked cautiously, waiting for Privates reaction. But the boy couldn´t keep his emotions any longer. "Oh, God. Yes, Skipper. I wanted to have sex with you. I've always wanted since we first saw each other. Do you understand? I love you, Skipper. And I´m the one to blame for all this, because I have seducted you yesterday. Maybe you don´t remember anymore because you had too many drinks, but I remember exactly what happened! " it all busted out of Private.

Skipper knew exactly what he felt now, because he felt the same. From the beginning he had the feeling that they were meant to be toghether. For his brain all this was totally wrong and immoral of course, but for his heart it felt right. "Private, I ... god this is hard. Yes, I love you, too, small Private and maybe it was not a mistake. If you want to know, it was beautiful for me too and I´ve never wanted to have this experience with any other but you. " Skipper said and he felt so relieved after he finally told Private about his feelings.

"So now we´ve set everything right. And now? Are we a couple now?" asked Private and went to the leader, who looked at him helplessly. "I don´t know, do you want?" Skipper asked softly, but Private answered his question with a passionate kiss. The leader kissed him back and hugged the little penguin. But Private continued. He gently urged the leader to the wall. Skipper knew what would happen now and suddenly his doubt came back. "Are you sure that we should do that again?" Skipper asked softly while kissing. "Skipper, I want you. Let yourself be guided by your feelings. Don´t doubt." Private breathed and started petting Skippers whole body.

The leader just let it happen after all, even he couldn´t deny his desires anymore. But this time Private was more urge. The last time it was Skipper who showed the little penguin the joys of sexual pleasure. But now it seemed that he wanted to return the favor and Private pressed Skipper gently to the ground.

Private detached himself from the kiss and started to kiss Skippers neck. On and on down. Skipper felt Privates tongue moving slowly over his chest, and he stopped at the spot where mammals had their nipples, and although Skipper got no nipples Private continued licking him there slowly and intensely with his tongue. Skipper was also very sensitive at this point that did Private figure out the last time. Private licked the place further and Skipper felt an intense tingling between his legs.

"Private, please ..." Skipper whispered, but his words have turned into quiet, pleasurable moans. The leader felt Privates flippers moving from his belly between his legs. "Just hold still, Skipper ..." Private whispered and touched with the tip of his tongue over Skippers belly slow down further. Private knew that penguins didn´t have a penis, but they were also able to satisfy the sexual desires of the partner.

Skipper felt his errection increasing immeasurably and when Private started to lick his his genitals, there was no way back for him now. "Yes, Private. Please don´t stop. Go on." Skipper gasped and he started to get active too. His flippers also found their way between Privates legs and throught Skippers gentle petting the little penguin moaned pleasurably. But that didn´t prevent from licking Skipper further and further. Skipper felt something wet coming from inside him, although he didn´t even know that that was possible. His moans seemed to turn Private more and more on.

All of the sudden he felt Private pressing his tongue inside his cloaka and Skipper slowly reached his climax. The little penguin knew that he almost did it, he didn´t think at all, but he was guided by his passion. Almost automatically Privates licking started becoming more urgent and Skipper felt his heart racing. And after a few seconds of incredible pleasure, Skipper got a long and intense orgasm.

Private finally got him to the point where he wanted him to get from the beginning and the little penguin felt how Skippers body trembled from his very intense orgasm. But at that moment the leader pulled him on his belly and pressed his genitals tight on Privates. With rhythmic movements they rubbed against each other and thus Skipper also brought Private to his climax.

It was shorter, but so incredible. Private collapsed on Skippers belly and gasped. They were exhausted but happy that everything ended so good "Skipper, that was fantastic." Private breathed in Skippers earchannel. But the leader just lifted Privates beak slightly and kissed him like never before. Privates heart almost exploded with joy and exhausted, he laid his head on Skippers chest.

The leader wrapped his wings around the small penguin, as he would never let him go anymore. All was quiet around the two, and no one had noticed anything. Skipper felt that Private was calming down now. He pressed himself more tightly on the leader, and closed his eyes. "What is it, Private. You're so quiet?" Skipper asked softly. "Oh, nothing. I just listen to your heart." said Private and closed his eyes again.

"And what does it say?" Skipper asked, knowing the answer. "It always says: Private, Private, Private ..." whispered the little one who could listen to Skippers heartbeat for hous. "I love you, Private. No matter what´s happening." Skipper said gently and after a few minutes both fell asleep in a close embrace.

The End

**Note: This won´t affect any of my other stories. But I hope you liked it anyway. See Ya**

**P.S. I think I´ll gonna write a sequel to this story. What do you think?**


End file.
